


Best of boyfriends and best of men

by Dragon_on_the_Moon



Series: My love, Melleth nin, Amarâlimê [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn whump, Caretaker Gimli (Son of Glóin), Caretaker Legolas Greenleaf, M/M, Multi, Protective Gimli (Son of Glóin), Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Sleep deprived Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon
Summary: Aragorn's been pushing himself too far, and he's not slept in days. Legolas and Gimli step in to care for him.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Gimli (Son of Glóin), Aragorn | Estel/Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: My love, Melleth nin, Amarâlimê [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Best of boyfriends and best of men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walpger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walpger/gifts).



> I don't usually write Aragorn whump, but I was asked for it so here we go. 
> 
> And is the title a blatant Hamilton song rip off? Yes. Yes it is. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Walpger! I hope you like it.

When Aragorn stumbled for the tenth time, Legolas frowned. 

"Estel?" The man turned around. "Are you alright?" He smiled weakly, and nodded. 

"I'm fine, _melleth._ " Legolas frowned. Beside him, Gimli shook his head. 

"The elf's right, laddie. Ye don't look well." Aragorn shook his head, and swayed on his feet. Legolas gave a cry of alarm, and moved to support the ranger, catching him just as he fell. Gimli moved swiftly to their sides, and put a hand on Aragorn's forehead. 

"Are you ill?" The man laughed softly. 

"I am fine, loves. Merely tired. You worry to much." Legolas frowned. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Aragorn shrugged, pulling out of Legolas' grip and standing up. Almost immediately, he collapsed again. This time, Gimli caught him. 

"I suppose it _has_ been a few nights." The man murmured. Legolas made a small noise. 

"A few _nights_! Estel that is far too long for a human to go without sleep! You have to-" Gimli cut him off and gestured to the ranger, who was clutching his head. 

"Peace, laddie. No need to shout." 

"I'm sorry. Do you have a headache, Estel?" The man nodded. Legolas frowned again. He reached for his water skin, and handed it to the ranger, who accepted it gratefully. 

"It is of no consequence, _melleth-nin_. I know you are only concerned." Gimli looked out to the horizon. 

"We should set up camp." 

"What? No! I can keep going." Legolas shook his head emphatically. 

"You must rest. You will be of no use to us nor the halflings if you push yourself to the brink of death." Aragorn frowned and reached up to cup the elf's cheek. 

"I am not dying, my love. I am simply tired. A good night's rest and I will be fine." He sighed. "Alright. Let us move to a more sheltered spot, and then we may set up camp." 

Legolas insisted on carrying the exhausted man to the little hollow Gimli had found, and lay him tenderly on the bedroll the dwarf had laid out. The dwarf set out gathering firewood for the night and refilling their water skins. He let Legolas take over the care of their worn ranger, laughing softly as he listened to the man try and ward off the elf's fussing. 

"Legolas, I swear to you, I am fine. I will eat whatever Gimli makes, and then I will sleep." Legolas shook his head.

"You do not take care of yourself, Estel." He scolded, and Gimli finally took pity on the man. 

"Legolas!" The elf turned. "Might I ask that you catch us a rabbit or two for supper, laddie?" The blonde hesitated, looking between Gimli and the man on the ground, and nodded. "I will watch over Aragorn, have no fear." Legolas nodded again, more confidently this time, and left their campsite, heading towards the woods. 

"You sent him away on purpose."

"Aye. You're welcome." Gimli turned to face the man. "But he is right, lad. Ye aren't the best at keeping yerself in good health." He walked over and sat beside the man, combing fingers through the ranger's soft, dark locks in an uncommon display of affection. "He is simply worried about ye, as am I." 

"I do not mean to worry either of you, love. I'm sorry." 

"There is no need to apologize, laddie. Just take care of yourself, that's all we can ask." Aragorn hummed, closing his eyes. The soft movement of Gimli's hand in his hair was soothing, and it was getting harder to ignore the pull of sleep. 

Legolas returned with a pair of rabbits over his shoulder, and smiled fondly at the sight of his lovers curled together against the back of the stone hollow. He set them beside the pile of firewood, and walked over to join the two. He pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads, and sat down on Aragorn's otherside. Gimli looked up, and offered his other hand to the elf. They laced their fingers together over top of the sleeping ranger, and settled in to wait for night fall, and supper. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got my flu shot, last meningitis A vaccine and a blood test to check if I'm anemic (I'm not! Yay) all in the same arm this morning and it's quite painful to type. 
> 
> The next chapter of the whumptober story will be out later today.


End file.
